


Strife and Comfort

by Aranur, Luttvicithor



Series: Shameless - Never Fall in Love With a Gallagher [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominant Lip Gallagher, Drama, F/M, Fierce Fiona Gallagher, Kitchen Sex, Lip is underage, Pre-established sexual relationship (meaning they fucked on the couch once), Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranur/pseuds/Aranur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luttvicithor/pseuds/Luttvicithor
Summary: Lip is Fiona's rock, the thing that keeps her stable and sane. Usually that means helping with money, the kids, Frank. Sometimes it means being a confidant and someone to vent to. But these days, sometimes it means a little more than that.Part one of the series takes place at roughly the same time as this story.





	1. Strife and Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place season one.

"Jesus, Lip, why's everything gotta be a fucking scam with you?" She's trying to keep her voice down, trying to keep the kids from hearing them argue, but her frustration is making it difficult. "We can raise the money the right way, we don't need more chances for the cops to notice us!"

"It's the amount of money we can raise 'the right way' that's the problem, Fi." Lip creates quotation marks with his fingers. "We can't pay the bills this way, there's no warm water again and Liam needs new shoes every three months." The louder and sharper Fiona gets, the more quietly he talks in return, grabbing a beer from the fridge and calmly opening it as he leans against the kitchen counter.

"Look, I know how much you pull in with the shit you do, and I know Ian doesn't get all his money just from working the Kash and Grab. Don't think I don't appreciate it. But with Tony trying to literally ride my ass and me havin' to get more serious about telling him to fuck off, I'm worried about him deciding not to be so friendly. Can you just... take it out of the precinct at least?"

"Oh come on, Tony is like a little puppy when it comes to you. You can fucking kick him in the nuts and he'll come back, tail waggling and everything," Lip says with a snort. "I mean, you took his virginity. In a car. And he asked you to have dinner with his mother."

She grimaces at the memory. "Can you do me a favor and never mention that again?"

Lip chuckles. "Why? I thought he wasn't that bad."

"He was actually pretty damn good, especially for a virgin. But I was seriously not ready to be that person for him."

"I don't think anyone would have been," Lip muses quietly and takes another sip from his beer. "Anyway, I can try to screw some other offices but I'm not stopping, just so we're clear. You're just wound up because you've seen the shit Frank has pulled in our names."

Fiona rolls her eyes. "I'm wound up because of a lot of shit. But that doesn't make me any less right."

Lip doesn't bother arguing with her about that, he just shrugs and grins. "When's the last time you actually got laid?"

She quirks an eyebrow and crosses her arms. "Not that it's any of your fuckin' business, but... Tony, alright?" She admits reluctantly.

"That explains a lot," Lip states drily and drinks, still grinning.  
"Oh fuck off," but she's smiling. It's probably true, in all honesty.

"Is that really what you want me to do, Sis?" he teases quietly, watching her reaction over the rim of his beer can.

Her smile fades into this mixture of fear, denial, and want. She swallows and licks her lips subconsciously, eyes not leaving her brother for a second. "I don't know what you think you're getting at."

"Just the fact that Liam's asleep, Debbie gone for the night because she's babysitting, Carl is busy in the bathtub with Ian, Frank doesn't live here anymore..." He puts down his drink and pulls off his sweatshirt which leaves him half naked.

"Lip, woah, come on. We can't do this again, it's not right. The first time was... a mistake. A really big mistake, I'm not about to make a habit of it." But even she doesn't sound convinced at all.

In return, Lip doesn't say a word. He just keeps smiling his crooked smile and steps close, backing Fiona against the kitchen table with his body. His muscular arms cage her in and he just looks at her, waiting.

Her chest is already heaving with heavy, wanting breaths by the time he gets her against the table, and she studies him closely, apprehensive and internally warring. "This is so fucked..." she almost-whispers, but follows up with a stronger voice. "Fine, but this is the last time. I mean it." Or, at least, she means it at the moment. Fiona strips out of her shirt hastily and tosses it near the washer before wrapping arms around Lip and kissing him deeply.

Lip grins into the kiss, returning it with just as much enthusiasm and is already working on her pants, picking her up and setting her onto the table once he pulled them off. "Of course it's the last time," he whispers with a smirk, starting to kiss down Fiona's neck, sucking a little mark into her collar bone. "Something for Steve to find when he comes back."

"Oh fuck," she curses gently, wrapping her arms and legs around him as he goes in for her neck, one hand carding through his hair and the other over his back. "Screw Steve, it's just us, okay? You're the only man I give a shit about right now."

Her words make him smile, even though he doesn't believe her. "Of course, you're right, it's just us," he murmurs quietly, carefully groping her breasts and teasing her nipples with his thumbs. "Which is why I'm going to fuck you really nice and hard. Going to make your forget everyone else."

God, it shouldn't make her so hot to have Lip talking to her like this, but it really does. "I need it," she admits softly. She doesn't just mean the sex, but the closeness and affection too, not that she's readily going to admit it. "You really wanna do it right here?"

"Yeah, I do." It's not like they wouldn't be able to hear if someone was coming downstairs. Gallaghers aren't exactly the quiet kind. Gently, Lip makes her lay down on top of the table and sucks one of her nipples into his mouth, bright blue eyes sparkling up at her. His hands work her open in the meantime, making sure she's slick and ready for him.

"Fine, but if Ian catches us, you're the one who's gonna have to fix it," she teases lightly as she goes down for him, hand still running through his soft curls. She moans faintly under his attention, hips rocking just the slightest into his hand. "No rubber this time, okay? I got my IUD in, I wanna really feel you."

"You got it." Lip winks and takes the hint, lining his cock up with her pussy. She's really damn beautiful and for a second he just looks at her, imprinting the sight onto his memory. But he's also just a guy and the way she's slicking up the head of his dick is just too inviting to wait any longer. With a heartfelt moan, Lip pushes forward and slides into his big sister.

Fiona smiles at the way he looks at her, her heartbeat picking up with the attention. It feels so good to be wanted like that, with a deeper admiration than most guys even seem capable of. She thinks she'll never get used to the way he stretches her open, bigger by kind of a lot than all the guys she's fucked. Her legs wrap around his hips as he pushes in, and she hums low and pleased. "Christ, it burns," she smirks up at him, and seems entirely happy about that fact.

"Seems like masochism runs in the family," Lip says with a chuckle and starts to move, pulling out again almost completely and then feeling her stretch around him once more, again and again.

She quirks an eyebrow at that, curious and amused but tucking it away for now. "Is there a difference?" Fiona trails a hand down Lip's chest, licking her lips as he gives her what she needs. "Between pussies, I mean. Do some feel better than others? The way your cock is better than any other I've had?"

"Jesus fuck, Fi. Being able to shine light up my ass so casually is a talent, too." You sound like Ian. Lip chuckles and groans as he pushes in to the hilt and grinds against her cervix. "And yeah, there is. Some are loose, some are tight, some are too tight. Some are too short for my cock, some are curved... Yours is perfect."

Fiona's not really expecting the compliment, listening seriously to his answer, but it shows that she likes to hear it. "Perfect, huh?" She pulls him in with her legs, keeping him as deep as possible and intentionally tightens around him. "Good to hear I fit so well around your monster of a cock," she grins up at him, and then her voice goes quiet and playful. "Think it'll still be so perfect after you wreck it?"

A downright filthy grin spreads all over Lip's face. "Only more perfect. But in a completely different way." He straightens up and makes sure his stance is stable. "Hold onto the table." And then he fucks Fiona into next week.

"Fucking Christ," she pants, trying to brace herself and worrying a little for the stability of the table. She pulls one of his hands off of her hip, even if it means he's gotta go less hard or fast, and makes him cup one of her breasts. "Fucking Christ," she reiterates, "Remind me to never settle for someone who can't fuck me this deep ever again."

Lip chuckles, bending forward to kiss her as he gives her breasts some attention. "Yeah? You gonna send them home once you see their tiny little dicks that can't compare with mine?"

Fi returns the kiss with hunger, and smirks at the question. "Well, let's just say, you ever hear me throwing a guy out in the middle of the night, it might have something to do with you."

Those words make him smile against her lips but also tighten his grip and speed up again. "I can't be that good, you're still talking too much," he teases and his next move makes the whole table rock backwards.

She arches her back, head going all the way back and swallows down a moan that would definitely give them away. Her cunt tightens by reflex this time and her hands grip the table until her knuckles go white. "Fuck!" It's a whispered shout, "Just like that, Lip! Fuck me just like that!"

"I'm on it," Lip growls, giving her everything he's got. "I've got you, Sis." His hips snap forward over and over again and then he places one hand on her clit, rubbing her in time with his thrusts.

It's a struggle to stay quiet with the way he handles her, but she mostly manages, loud panting and small gasps as she holds on tight. Pushing against her cervix sends pleasure arcing like lightning through her whole body. It doesn't take long before she's frantically whispering his name, a clear sign he’s already learned that means she's close.

"Do it, Fi, I'm right behind you. I've got you." Lip grins and picks up the speed one last time. "Come with me."

She's going to be sore tomorrow with the way he's fucking her, and in some sick, twisted way it turns her on even more that she's going to feel the memory of her brother's cock, pushes her closer to the edge. Fiona bites down on the fleshy part of her hand, gagging herself to keep from screaming as she comes, cunt clenching desperately down on Lip's cock, trying to milk him dry.

 

Which she definitely manages to do. Lip comes with a wordless grunt, burying his face in her chest as he blows his load, his cock twitching over and over and over again. "Fuck yes, Fiona. Christ."

Needy, Fi takes him by the jaw and pulls him into a hot kiss, tongue plunging into his mouth. She wraps her arms loosely around his neck to hold them close together.

Lip complies easily, cuddling with his sister right there on the kitchen table while his cock is still buried inside her. They lazily make out until he can feel his cum starting to make a mess so he pulls out. "Much better, don't you think?"

"Should tide me over for a bit, yeah." She smiles playfully, still not at the point where the guilt and shame set in. "How about you? Think you might not need to rush off to one of your girls for a couple days?"

Whoops, dangerous territory. "If it were just about the sex I wouldn't run after any of them," Lip says quietly, trying to sound casual. You and Ian definitely keep me busy. "Sometimes I just need to get out."

Fi smirks a little. "Yeah, I get that. I think I was doing about the same thing at your age." She gets off the table and shoves her pants back on. "I'm gonna get in the shower. If you wanna join me, you're welcome to it."

"Thanks but I think that's something that could actually get us busted," Lip says with a chuckle as he puts his jeans back on as well. "I'm going to take care of some stuff. Make sure Tony can't make things hard for you."

She smiles at him with this look of appreciation that she doesn't dare fully put into words. She just cups his cheek and looks into his eyes, "I'd drown without you." It's matter-of-fact. "Be careful and be home for breakfast."

"Always." And with a grin and a wink, fully dressed again, Lip is out the door.


	2. Chapter Two

Fiona can hardly believe her eyes when Lip comes down for breakfast. She was feeding Karen dinner last night, and now Mandy this morning? She shakes her head and quietly wonders to herself where she fucked up so badly that Lip is like this. Once the house has cleared out and Mandy has taken the strong hint that Fi wants her the fuck out, she starts on the dishes, Lip working on someone's taxes at the kitchen table.

"So... Lip?" She sets a dish down. She can't take this anymore and turns to face him. "Do you uh... Are you doing one of those modern uh... What are they called? Polyamorous things with Karen and Mandy?"

"Huh?" Lip looks up, confused, an unlit cigarette sticking to the corner of his mouth. "What do you mean? Karen fucks pretty much everybody and Mandy is Ian's girlfriend."

Fi arches an eyebrow. "Are you seriously trying to lie to me right now?" She shakes her head. "Either you think I'm too stupid to know what's going on with my own brothers, or you're ballsy as shit trying to lie to me. I know what's going on with those two, and I know you're screwing her."

"I'm not trying to lie, I'm just telling you why I'm not in a monogamous relationship with either of them." Lip smiles crookedly. "Polyamorous would imply I love them both and they know about each other. Now guess what's not the case."

"I'm guessing neither of those things is the case or there'd be a territory war going on in my house."

"Smart girl. Seems like I'm not the only one who got a bit of brains." Lip winks and focuses back on his calculations.

Fi bites her lip, trying to keep herself from saying anything else, and turns back to the dishes. Before she realizes it, though, she's giving voice to her thoughts. "Well, I hope you're ready for when they figure it out and start going for blood - yours and each other's."

"Why would they go for blood? Karen knows I sleep around and Mandy... all Mandy's going to do is send her brothers after me if I dare to stop fucking her." Snorting, Lip puts down his pen and gets out a lighter. "Since when is this any of your business anyway?"

"Oh, is that all? First of all, Milkoviches hunting Gallaghers never fuckin' goes well. And second, I know how girls think, Lip. If either one of them starts to think you're doing more than just fucking, they're gonna go after anyone else you're fucking."

Lip lights his cigarette and waits for a second, taking a drag and blowing smoke rings before he answers. "You mean like you're doing right now?"

She stops dead in her tracks for a minute, internally denying it until she can believe it enough to be convincing. "I'm just worried about you. If you're dealing with girls warring for the territory of Lip Gallagher, you're not gonna be on top of your game and that's bad for the whole family."

Lip stays silent again for a while, just looking at his sister with an unreadable expression. "I can take care of myself, Fi. And more importantly, I take care of this family. Give me a fucking break, I never promised anything to anyone."

"... Yeah, you're right. You didn't." She puts the dish in the drying rack. "I'm gonna go get laundry together." And with that she heads upstairs.

Frowning, Lip watches his sister leave. But he knows something is wrong and he can't let that go. So he finishes the tax declaration he's working on and then waits for her, sitting on the washing machine.

She takes quite a bit longer than she needs to, just trying to get a hold of herself. When she comes back down she rolls her eyes. "Get off, I need that."

"No." He loves worshipping his sister, giving her whatever she needs. But sometimes that means telling her what she needs and forcing her to take it. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Well, my whole damn life, for starters." She comes close, basket on her hip. "Seriously, get off, I need to do like three loads today."

"Seriously, if you didn't have a stick up your ass right now you'd realise what you're saying is really damn sexy," Lip says, copying Fiona's tone. "You can do laundry if you tell me what got you all bitchy. Steve? Tony?"

Fiona smiles and rolls her eyes at his comment. "It wasn't innuendo, jackass," she teases. "That would be a much better day though, I can say that much. So might a stick up my ass if it was the right kind." She knows she's not gonna win this, not unless she goes full-on bitch, which isn't something she's prepared to do right now. So she takes the laundry and sets it on the table, which she then leans against. "It's not guy trouble, Lip. If you haven't noticed, this house is a handful."

"And you are the queen of managing three handfuls. Don't gimme shit for trying to lie to you and then pull the same," Lip says calmly sliding off of the washer. "You know I've got you, Fi."

Those words are dangerous and could bring her down if he keeps talking like that, but she forces strength. "Steve's gotta go, and Tony seriously needs to fuck off. I don't have room for guys right now. I'm a mom of four, holding down more jobs than I can keep track of sometimes. I don't have space for a personal life."

"Mom of three. Ian doesn't count anymore and you know that," Lip murmurs absently, more focused on invading his sister's personal space. "Why does Steve need to go?"

"Ian can take care of himself maybe, but he's still my kid. And I told you," she pauses, looking over Lip and biting back the way he makes her feel, fighting her want with anger that he's a cheating bastard just like Steve. "I don't have space in my life for anyone but this family right now."

"Liar." Lip is close enough they can feel each other's breath now. "One last chance, Fiona. Tell me what's going on."

"One last chance?" She cocks an eyebrow, challenging. "Yeah? What are you gonna do?"

"Leave," Lip says dryly. "Leave and fuck Mandy or Karen or someone else. Until they scream my name like you never will."

Her features go hard. "Fine. Do it. I don't give a shit who you fuck. You're my brother, not my boyfriend. I knew letting you fuck me was a mistake."

"Okay." He turns around and grabs his jacket from a kitchen chair. "I've got my phone with me in case the kids need anything."

"I can take care of the fucking kids, Lip. Have fun with the South Side bicycles." Angrily, she snatches up the basket again and takes it to the washer, setting it down harshly.

"Thanks." He reaches for the door. "And for the record, I stand by it. I've always got your back. Fucking or not."

"Just get the fuck out," her voice is cold but angry, and even she can't tell anymore if she's pissed at him or using him as a stand in for Steve.

The sound of the door falling shut behind him leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. But he just lights another cigarette and makes his way over to Mandy's.

The house is empty, but her head is so loud. All the ways she's fucked everything up, all the things she wants and needs but will never have. She grunts, frustrated, and lets herself have just a moment of tearful self-pity before forcing herself to move on, be strong, get her work done.


	3. Chapter 3

Lip throws Ian a wink that carries enough innuendo to get a girl pregnant and then goes downstairs to grab some water. He hasn't seen Fiona ever since they fought and he hasn't asked about her either. Instead, he decided to work on a scholarship application for college.

"He lives," Fiona says dryly, counting money at the kitchen table. She doesn't even look at him.

"She cares," Lip retorts and walks to the fridge, giving Fiona a look and shaking his head.

"Where've you been, or do I not wanna know?" She looks away actively now, resting her chin in her hand.

"Why would you want to know? You were the one who told me to go." Well, not directly but it was pretty much implied.

"You've been spending the last 36 hours fucking some skank? I know you've got good stamina but somehow I find that hard to believe," finally she looks at him.

"Nah, got some coffee in between and changed positions. You know, things you do when you're just having fun instead of making every round of sex into some big deal." Lip smirks and grabs some bourbon from under the sink.

It's funny, but it also pisses her off. A complicated position to be in. "Cut the shit, Lip. Where've you been? I honestly wanna know."

"It's none of your fuckin' business, Fi. You said you didn't care, you let me leave now deal with it." He grabs a glass - feeling classy today - and pours himself a drink, even including some ice cubes.

Her jaw tightens and she watches him with hard eyes. She wants to ask him if they're as good, push him for worship and adoration, but the more she thinks about it the more clear it is that that'll be a disaster.

Her face softens some, and she rubs it with her hands and gives a long sigh. "You have got to swear to me, Philip Gallagher, that if I tell you what's going on you're not gonna go off the rails and do anything about it that I don't want you to do. Swear it to me."

Sounds like they're finally getting somewhere. Lip arches an eyebrow. "Sounds pretty serious and we both know me swearing anything until I know what's going on won't be worth shit in the end. But sure. I swear on... Aunt Ginger's grave?"

"We don't even know where that is." She smiles a little. "Just swear it to me, the fact that you care about me."

"She's buried in the back. Probably ten foot away from the fence," Lip says drily but nods. "But yeah, message received. I swear I won't do anything stupid you don't approve of."

Her smile grows, "Thank you." And then fades as she faces it. She sucks on her lip a second, thinking over the words in her head. Best to just say it. "Steve's cheating on me."

Lip looks at her, blinks and then downs his whisky before pouring himself another one and getting a glass ready for Fiona as well. "How do you know?"

"Late night texts calling him cute little pet names. He thinks I don't see 'em, lies about who it is and then gets the fuck out to answer her."

"And why haven't you kicked him out yet? I mean, it's your business but one word and Ian is going to rip him apart. We always think Carl is the dangerous one but trust me, Ian can turn into a monster if he lets himself."

"Yeah, yeah, I know he can. That's part of what I'm worried about. I just... I gotta be careful, okay?" She doesn't want to admit it, but the extra money and the warm body in her bed is hard to let go of.

"That's bullshit, Fi." Lip rolls his eyes and hands her her drink. "Why does everyone think they can lie to me? Of all people? I'm the smartest person in this whole house."

"You think it's fucking easy?" She's pissed again, but this time none of it is pointed at him. "He's nice to me. He's seen this family and he stuck around. He fucks me when I need it, he pays bills when we can't, he's into me like no one else. It's hard to give all of that up! I know he's an asshole, I know I don't deserve him stepping out on me, but fuck, Lip. That doesn't make it easy to give up all the good parts."

"Well, I mean, you don't actually have to, you know that, right? You can milk him for every cent he's worth, for example." Lip shrugs and sits down, leaning back on one of the kitchen chairs.

"If I was willing to resort to whoring I woulda started a long time ago." She smiles a little, even though it's more sour than it is sweet. "I know he's gotta go."

"Okay, point taken. How about we make him go then?" Lip suggests. "I mean, one word to Tony about how Steve is a bad guy who runs a car thing and he's behind bars faster than a virgin comes during his first time in a car."

"You're not as funny as you think you are," but she's smiling again. "I don't want him in prison, and I don't want Tony to be the one to fix my problems. Just give me some time with it, okay?"

"Sure, it's your life, your relationship." A subtle hint that she should leave him alone about his own. "Can I do anything in the meantime?"

"Nothin' you're gonna do." Fiona throws back the bourbon and gets up to get another. "Well, I guess, yeah. Stop bringing both of 'em around in a twelve hour period, maybe? I know you're not gonna stop fucking whoever, but it gets to me that you juggle them like that and I don't wanna see it."

Lip bites back a grin and then just nods. "Sure. I don't have to bring them here at all," he offers softly, looking at his sister pouring herself the whisky. After a moment, he gets up and steps behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

_Three times isn't a mistake, Fi, it's a fucking habit. What are you doing?_ "You're insatiable," she says dryly. "And I'm not interested in being someone's booty call right now."

"You're not a booty call, you never were," Lip murmurs against her skin and kisses her neck. "I don't care about fucking you, I just wanna hold you."

Fiona closes her eyes, wishing for a moment that things were different, although she's not sure if she’d rather they'd never gone down this road, or if she wants him to just be her boyfriend. She relaxes into his touch, her whole body having been tense and rigid. "You shouldn't stop bringing them here."

"Why not? Because that would only make you more territorial?" Lip grins against her skin and then nuzzles her neck some more, his hands stroking over her hips.

She wishes she could deny it, but she's afraid it would come out wrong. "Because it's healthy for you to fuck girls other than your sister."

"I can stay healthy by fucking them elsewhere," Lip muses quietly and gently bites down on the tender flesh of his sister's shoulder. "If it's something that makes you unhappy or even worse, reminds you of Steve, I won't do it, Fi."

Fiona moans softly at the bite, she can't help it. She grips the counter top, trying to stay grounded. "I hate it," the words just come out, and she bites her lip, regretful and trying not to say any more.

Lip chuckles and nods. "There we go. Thank you, I won't do it anymore. What else?"

"I shouldn't've said that, and there's nothing else." She's leaning into his touch now, slowly but steadily giving into his attention.

"I'm glad you said it. Makes me feel needed. Wanted. Those girls don't give me that feeling." Lip pulls his sister's hands away from the bourbon and links their fingers together.

_I need you. I need you, I need you._ But she doesn't dare say that. She tangles her hands with his readily, and bites her lip again, but not to bite back words. "Why'd you start all this?" It's curious, not accusatory.

"Because you needed someone to treat you right. To give you what you want. I couldn't stand watching all those assholes fail you," Lip whispers as he kisses each knuckle of Fiona's right hand.

"Jesus, Lip," her voice is soft. "Where the hell'd you pick up how to be this... this romantic?"

"I guess I learned seeing all the ways it shouldn't be done?" he offers with a grin and moves on to Fiona's other hand.

She swallows, something starting to come over her that pushes her to fish for more, fuck the consequences. "If you treat your other girls like this, I can promise they think you're doing more than fucking."

"Good thing I don't." Lip knows exactly what's going on inside his sister but he refuses to make it too easy for her.

She smirks a little. "Yeah, good thing you don't." Fiona separates from him just enough to turn and face him, back pressed up against the counter. "Course, if you fuck them the way you fuck me, they're bound to get just as attached."

"Hear hear, are you telling me I'm a good fuck, sister?" Lip returns the smirk she's giving him and makes sure they're as close as they possibly can be. "I'm afraid that's something that doesn't vary quite as much. I just know what I'm doing and I live to please."

"You're an incredible fuck." She hooks her hands around the waist of his pants, keeping their hips pressed together. "Best I've ever had, and we both know I've had a lot." Lip's not the only one who knows what his sibling needs, and Fiona aims to make that perfectly clear.

Yeah, he can't help it, he's getting hard. Not just because of her words but it's a huge part of it. "Even better than Tony?" He snickers and kisses the tip of her nose.

She rolls her eyes and smiles at him. "You ever gonna let that die?" Fiona grinds her hips against him just the slightest, teasing what's to come.

Lip groans at the delicious friction. "No, I won't. But then again, what's love between siblings without a little bit of teasing?"

"It's not weird for you in the slightest, is it? Calling us siblings, calling me sis, while we're like this?" She runs a hand over his chest, keeping the other hooked around his pants. "It's been kinda weird for me most of the time, even when we're not like this, for a while. The way you take care of this family? Of me? Feels like something else."

"What does it feel like?" Lip places his own hand over Fiona's and strokes her skin with his thumb while the other moves around to grope her ass ever so slightly.

She gives a small, pleased noise at the hand on her ass and continues. "You feel like more of a partner than Steve's ever been, more of a father than Frank ever could be."

"Does that mean you don't like seeing me as your brother? Would you rather call me something else?" He chuckles. "I'm not into daddy kink but I'm open to suggestions."

"Daddy kink?" Fiona makes a face. "No, hell no. And it's not that I don't like seeing you as my brother, you are and I know it. You're just... more than that, too."

Lip leans in and starts kissing along the underside of Fiona's jaw. "Does it turn you on? That we shouldn't be doing this?"

She lifts her head a little to give him better access, hand gripping his shirt tight. "That's the thing... It doesn't feel like that, not really, not anymore. I mean, I know we shouldn't, this is probably one of the more fucked up things a Gallagher's done and that's saying a lot. But it feels right. The fact that this turns me on so fuckin' much is pure you, Lip. You and the things you do to me."

Now if that's not an ego push he doesn't know what is. Lip growls and adds some teeth to his kisses and his nibbling while both of his hands are now kneading Fiona's ass. "Tell me more. Tell me about the things you want me to do to you, sis."

"I want you to finally get what you want. You take such good care of this family, the only real man any of us has in our life. And you take such good care of me - you know I couldn't do any of this without you. I need you. And I want to give back, show you how much I appreciate it." Her hand slips out of his waistband, instead gripping the front of his jeans to stroke him. "I want you to do anything you want to me. _Anything_."

There are pictures, certain pictures, crossing Lip's mind at those words. Fuck. If this was Ian, things would be different. But Fi? No way. "You don't have a clue what you're asking for." He's hard and even rocks into her grip but there's no way he can tell her how he is with other people. "You don't have a clue how fucked up I really am."

That surprises her, in all honesty. She was kind of just expecting a blowjob, maybe anal. But this is actually a lot more interesting. "Okay, then tell me," her voice is low and sultry. "Who knows, maybe I'm just as fucked up."

"No." Lip shakes his head. "No, I won't and no, you aren't. And that's perfectly fine, Fi. I don't want to make what we're having about sex, at least not like that. I wanna be your outlet, your rock, your safe haven."

Fiona tucks a hand under his chin, looking him in the eyes. "You are, and you always will be. I wanna be that for you, too."

"I get that. But that's another reason why I don't want to talk with you about the depths of my sexual depravity, Fi." His tone is playful, almost teasing. But he means what he says.

This is going to be a long term project, she can see. Fiona smiles a little, quite practiced at being the water crashing against boulders. "Okay, point taken. Maybe not the depths then? Just a little taste of what really gets you going?" She smirks and raises an eyebrow.

"If you're sure?" He kisses her softly and then nods. "Fine, beg me to fuck you. Beg me to do it hard and be as dirty as you can with it."

"Beg you?" Her smirk turns to a small grin, and she leans in to speak quietly into his ear. "Please, Lip, I fucking need it. No one else is good enough anymore, not after you showed me what it's really like to get stretched open, to get fucked so goddamn deep there is no deeper. I can feel you in my throat when you fuck me and I love it. Last time, you wrecked my cunt so well I felt it for days, thought about it all the time. I was dripping for you, just you and that fantastic cock. Please, Lip, please fuck me like that again. Fuck me until I can't even think anymore. Fuck me until I can't stand to be without your cock for more than a day. Fuck me so hard you wash away the memory of every other man, so my whole life is you - just you, the only one who ever really mattered."

_Jesus fuck._ Every word is like a gut punch and Lip's cock is so hard, he's not sure it won't rip his jeans open. His fingers tighten on Fiona's ass, hard enough to bruise. "Tell me how every other man is pathetic in comparison and why," Lip orders with a growl, already pushing his sister onto the counter and ripping her clothes off.

She loves the way he manhandles her, moaning lewdly at the pain his hands cause. She complies entirely with every push and pull, as well as his orders. She can't get him fast enough. "Tony was a 21 year old virgin, enough said there. Steve was boring and not nearly big enough to justify his ego. I only fuck him after it's been long enough I've forgotten how bad it is. And everyone else... Before you, I was seriously doubting men were even capable of getting a woman off. Now I know they're all pathetic excuses for _boys_."

"That's it. Keep going. I want you to be mean, degrade them, Fi." His cock springs free within seconds and he doesn't even bother undressing any further. The second he can dive into her gorgeous cunt he does it and fucks her with abandon.

This is somehow even more wrong than the other times, but fuck, she loves it. She wraps her arms around him, one hand predictably going for his hair. She loves his hair.

"Shawn would cry after, every time, sometimes before I'd even faked it yet," she's trying to keep her composure, keep focused while he wrecks her and gives her all the attention she craves. "Jason called me mommy the first time and the next day tried to overcompensate by stabbing some guy, absolute psycho." Fiona scratches over his back, not too hard, testing the waters. "But Steve was the worst of them. First time he unzipped he just waited, like I was supposed to be impressed or some shit. Sometimes I wasn't even sure if he was in."

Okay, so maybe getting a tiny bit kinky with Fiona isn't so bad, and it's probably good for her to realize even more that she's better taken care of now, Lip reasons. "Fuck yeah, Fi. More, keep talking to me." He kisses her neck, sucking and biting but remaining careful not to leave any marks.

She's having a damn hard time keeping her composure enough to keep thinking about this - Lip is demanding all of her attention, sending pleasure arcing through her body with every point of contact between them. Fiona moans quietly and clings to him desperately while she tries to keep going. "They're nothing. They're fuckin' nothing, Lip. You're everything, you're all I need. No one else is even worth the time, not as long as I've got you."

Lip groans quietly and drives into her as hard as he can, making the countertop shake. He can't focus enough to entirely avoid leaving marks, he just bites until he feels her tense in the wrong way and keeps playing with that line.

And it's a damn good thing he doesn't have anymore demands, because she can't really think anymore. She scratches over his back, hard and getting harsher. Quiet, sultry moans fall from her lips as she bounces on his cock hard enough to make the cupboards shake. This level of brutality from him is new, and it's so fucking good, but he's not done with her yet.

He pulls her close, keeping himself buried so deep as he rocks his hips. Lip wraps his arms around her and brings one hand up to the back of her head, carding fingers through her hair and gripping, testing. The low, surprised but aroused groan she gives is perfect, and he tightens his grip to pull her head back. He surges in, teeth and tongue going for her throat, tentative for a moment until her sounds tell him he's hit jackpot, and then he goes all out.

Fuck, somewhere between teeth on her throat and the force with which she was just being fucked, it's hard to hold onto her breath and she feels light-headed. The way he's fucking her now, staying so deep it stretches her painfully, so much friction gathering at her entrance, it's new and it's overwhelming and she's swiftly losing grip of reality, of everything that isn't Lip and the way she feels right now. He's done what only he can - fuck her until she forgets everything else.

Lip is surprised by her orgasm. Not that he got her there - that was always happening - but with how hard her nails dig into and rake across his back, the fact that he has to clasp his hand over her mouth to keep her from getting stupidly noisy, and how her cunt pulses around him in a way he's never felt with anyone before. She's a complete wreck, pupils huge, trying desperately to hold onto him as he goes back to ravaging her cunt. He's got a lot of kinks - a _lot_ , and some of them are really fucked up, but this... breaking her down like this, completely blowing her mind - she looks like she's on way too much heroin, and all she's had is him. There might not be anything he gets off on this much. Just when it looks like Fi's about to ask for mercy, reaching the limit of how much her abused cunt and mottled throat can take, he spills inside of her, painting her walls with a groan he has to bite back. _Thank God for birth control_.

She doesn't just look drugged out, she feels it too. Fiona can barely hold herself up when Lip pulls out, and thankfully he stays close until she regains her strength. Her limbs are shaking, cunt is throbbing and dripping, and her throat is painfully dry, but she can't remember the last time she felt this good. Probably not since the first time they were together, and outside of that, probably never.

Lip makes sure she's well taken care of, makes her drink water, tells her how beautiful she is, that she deserves the world and he'll always try to give it to her. He straightens up the kitchen, kisses her long and deep over and over, and doesn't leave until it's her idea for him to go back upstairs.

But he's not more than three stairs up before Fiona realizes she needs a change of... well, everything. So several steps behind, she follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place immediately before [Chapter Five](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10101803/chapters/23370594) of [One Way](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10101803/chapters/22503458). The next chapter of this story follows that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immediately follows [Chapter Five](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10101803/chapters/23370594) of [ One Way](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10101803/chapters/22503458)

_Jesus Christ. What the fuck was that. What do I even do here?_ It's instinct alone that makes her move from her spot, planted in the hall just outside the boys' room. She walks to Lip and gets to her knees to be eye-level with him.

"Hey, hey," she tries to ground him, puts a hand on his jaw. "You know what a hot head he is. He'll be back. You're okay, Lip, I've got you. I'm here." Deep down she's pissed for reasons more extensive and complicated than she can possibly process right now, but for the moment none of that matters. Her brother is breaking and she needs to keep him together.

And she is but probably in a different way than she expected. Lip has made it his mission to be the man Fiona needs. And she needs a strong, smart guy who can support her. Not a weakling like this. So he shakes his head and brushes away any tears that may have snuck down his face. "It's fine, you don't need to be like this. I bet you're just as angry as he is."

"Do I look as angry as he is?" She cocks an eyebrow, almost challenging. She's not afraid to give him a little tough love. "Look, I really don't know what's going on between you two, but it's pretty obvious you both just got your heart broken. Whatever I'm feeling isn't half as big as that, so cut the shit and let me be a good big sister, okay?"

"I don't get why this is so much different. Sure, I feel a lot stronger about you than I do about Karen. But that has nothing to do with fucking. That's just a nice, intimate outlet we both need. I would love you just the same without it. Why is he so upset if fucking others hasn't been this bad before?" Lip asks with a sigh.

Fiona sighs back and gives a sympathetic look. She's putting the pieces together. "Because he's a competitive, insecure shit." She means it in the nicest way possible. "He knows he's better than whoever else you pick up. You're family, your bond is bigger than that. And he doesn't care that you love me, because he..." she pauses, it's almost hard to say, "Because you two are screwing around, so that gives him an advantage there, too." Fiona runs a hand over his hair, her expression going soft and loving. "So, if his combination of strong bond and good sex isn't unique, he's got no easy security. That's my guess, anyway, but I've recently come into some experience on the issue so I'd say it's a pretty good one."

"Some experiences on the issue, huh?" Lip scoffs. "I need him like you need me, Fi. And I need you to need me. You're two sides of the same coin."

"Oh." It clicks into place why he was so reluctant to take what he'd been giving. That's what Ian's for. She bites her lip, watching him. "I do need you. And Ian's gonna get over himself and come home and you two are gonna work it out." Fiona gives him a small smile, teasing. "If you weren't ready for drama you probably shouldn't have stuck it in a Gallagher."

That makes Lip chuckle softly and he gives Fiona a grateful smile. "I would have told both of you if I hadn't thought it would have meant losing you. Or not even getting as far as we are."

"Which of us came first?" It's simple, no judgement attached yet.

"Ian." Lip admits, looking at Fiona and praying it's the right answer.

A slow, ambiguous exhale. "Okay. Well, um, yeah, I probably wouldn't have taken that well if you told me before we started. Probably would've tried to figure out which one of you needs to be institutionalized. But we're well past that now and as long as we can get to a point where indulging what we have doesn't slowly kill my little brother, it's not gonna get in the way."

"Kill which one?" Lip asks quietly. "I never meant to harm Ian in any way."

"Ian. And I know you didn't, I know you never would. I just mean... if he can't find a way to be at peace with this, I can't hurt him like that, and I can't lie to him either."

"Great, so I might lose you both. Wow. Good talk." There's bitterness slipping into Lip's voice, a sense of resignation he's so familiar with after all these years as a Gallagher. He walks over to his bed and pulls himself up. "I'll just sleep. Wait. Whatever."

"Lose us?" She's not gonna let it go that easily, following him to his bed but not into it. "Hey, weren't you the one insisting sex had nothing to do with it? You're not gonna _lose_ me."

"You know things will change. Especially if Ian has a problem with _us_. You will avoid me to avoid hurting him, I will spend more time fucking skanks than being at home and he is going to have daddy issues even worse than now." Lip huffs.

Fiona rolls her eyes. "You know you don't _have_ to fuck skanks, right? And I'm not gonna avoid you, and Ian's not gonna stop being everything he is to you, especially if I back off. Nothing's gonna be as bad as it feels like."

"You mean like you don't have to fall for one asshole after the next? How Ian doesn't have to make bad decisions with his dick and pay for it more than either of us ever will?" He's been through too much shit to be optimistic about things like that.

Fi looks at the door and makes a quick decision, hedging her bets. She goes over and closes it, flipping the lock before coming back and starting to climb up. "Move over."

"What?" Lip arches an eyebrow even though he moves. "What are you doing?"

"Cuddling. You got a problem with that?" It's not really a challenge, more of a front.

"Not sure right now but go ahead," Lip says hesitantly, opening his arms for Fiona.

She climbs in with him, settling close and feeling his warmth. Fiona runs a hand over his chest. "I love you, Lip."

"I know," Lip replies quietly and starts playing with Fiona's hair. Soon, his thoughts have wandered off to other things, other shit that he needs to fix and that he actually can do something about. So he does what he does best: think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be it for a while. We apologize for the delay. Please subscribe if you'd like to be e-mailed when this story updates again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immediately follows the last chapter of One Way, the previous work in this series.

Fiona had heard her brothers kiss and make up last night - literally, much to her chagrin. She made herself scarce when Ian left, doing her best to avoid him, but when Lip comes down the stairs this morning, she all but ambushes him, to the point of leaning against the back door.

"Hey. We need to talk, now, so sit."

Lip arches an eyebrow, kinda surprised at Fiona's tone. He does get what she means though and follows her 'order'. "Yes Ma'am."

"First, that was the last time you will ever be that loud in this house, are we clear?" Fiona is stern and doesn't break eye contact as she sits, too.

"With him or in general?" Lip asks, unable to hide his grin.

"Asshole. Let's go with 'in general'. No one wants to hear it."

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, okay. Sorry 'bout that, won't happen again."

"Good." She softens, maybe even smiles a hint. "So, you two talk or just fuck?"

"We talked. Quite a bit, actually." Lip shrugs. "He apologized, I explained some things... then we fucked."

“How's he dealing with what you and I were doing?"

“Honestly? I'm not sure. I think he gets it now but I also think he doesn't wanna see or hear it ever again."

"Does that mean we gotta stop?" She tries to keep her tone as neutral and impassive as possible, but she knows damn well she doesn't want to, sick as that makes her.

"No, we just gotta be a little bit more careful and quiet." Lip smiles. "And I wouldn't lie to you about this, so relax, Fi."

She nods slowly. "Okay, I believe you, and I can handle that." Then, reluctantly, already guilty, really, she adds, "And I'm really fucking glad to hear it."


End file.
